Top Five
by jimi18
Summary: Damon starts a converstaion that shocks him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. I thought I would give you a little history behind what sparked this story. There is an advert showing in the UK at the moment staring a British comedian. In the advert his girlfriend asks him if he could have sex with anyone in the world who would it be? His girlfriend runs through all these names of famous beautiful women. He answers in the end Claire from accounts. His girlfriend is not happy! This also reminded me of a dinner that we were at one night where we all went through our top five famous people that we could have sex with and our partners weren't allowed to get upset. This sparked all this. I am not sure if this is going to be a multi chapter or what will happen or where it will go.

All reviews and suggestions are welcome. Please.

Here we go...

**TOP FIVE – Chapter one**

Stefan had decided that Elena needed a treat after all that had happened, in fact all the girls deserved a treat so Elena, Bonnie and Meredith were spending the night at the exclusive spa hotel (Stefan's treat) two towns over so that Elena didn't bump into anyone.

Stefan and Damon are having some brother's time; they are trying to bury the hatchet. So here they are sitting on the sofa in the boarding house drink a fine single malt whiskey. The fire is burning and the brothers have been talking for about an hour.

"Have you and Elena discussed your top five?" Damon asks Stefan

"What are you talking about Damon, What top five?"

"You know your top five" Damon stares at his brother incredulsy. Stefan and Elena are permanently joined together at the hip how they could not have had THAT conversation!

"Damon I don't know what top five you are talking about" Stefan states.

Damon sighs and figures that he better explain to his dense brother what he is talking about.

"Your top five people that you could bump into and have sex with and Elena couldn't get upset. Like if you bumped into Pamela Anderson and you were married to Elena you could have sex with Pammie without getting in trouble with Elena"

"Oh you mean like a free pass top five" Stefan says getting the idea

Damon rolls his eyes at his brother "yes I mean what the harm the chances of you meeting Pamela Anderson in Fells Church are slim, the fact that she would find you attractive enough to have sex with are none existent. It just a harmless bit of fun"

Stefan realises nothing with Damon is ever really harmless.

"Do you have a top five Damon?" Stefan asks.

"More like a ten, but with me it's irrelevant one no woman can resist me anyway so they would be forming a queue. Two I don't have a girlfriend to need a free pass from and Three I would never get tied down" answers a confident Damon

"Come on Stefan shout your five out without thinking about it" Damon suggests

Stefan cringes a bit "Not a word of this conversation to Elena? Promise" Stefan asks Damon. He knows what ever Damon is Damon never breaks his promise.

Damon hold's up his little finger "I'll even pinkie promise" Stefan smiled inwardly. He knew that Damon had picked that one up from Bonnie. It was a very Bonnie thing to say. Stefan grabbed pinkies with Damon. Damon looked solemnly at his brother and announced "I promise"

Stefan had been thinking about his top five all the time he had been having this conversation with his brother. Damon looked at Stefan

"Top five now" Damon said

Stefan answer automatically "1, Drew Barrymore, 2, Cameron Diaz, 3, Charlize Theron, 4, Beyonce, 5 Bonnie"

**Hope you like please review. I promise this will end up as DB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews. They are much appreciated. I always forget to say that I do not own the Vampire Diaries!**

Damon just stared open mouthed at Stefan. Stefan looked at his brother "What?" he asked confused.

"Bonnie is your number 5? My Bonnie? Little red headed witch?" Damon asked, he was so shocked that he hadn't even realised that he had called Bonnie his.

Stefan blushed, "you said five women that we would like to but never would"

Damon looked at him eyes wide open. "I said five women that we would never meet"

Stefan's blush deepened "yea but with Bonnie nothing would ever happen, she has turned into a very beautiful woman of the last year"

"I KNOW" Damon said a bit more forcefully than he intended.

"Anyway since when is Bonnie yours? And what are your top five?" Stefan asked desperately trying to change the subject and silently kicking himself how he had let that one slip.

"Damon top five NOW" Stefan demanded

"easy 1, Angelina Jolie, 2, Brittney Spears baby one more time phase 3, Sandra Bullock, 4 Lucy Lu and I would have to agree with you for number 5 Charlize Theron" Damon completed his list with a smirk.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief Damon seemed to have forgotten the Bonnie comment and he wasn't going to say anything about Damon claiming Bonnie.

The brothers sat there for a little while in the quite of the boarding house living room with the fire burning, think about the lists that they had just told each other. Stefan was thinking about Elena and what would be on her list. He was slightly worried that if he ever asked her that Damon would be top of her list, but in some ways he was also relived that Damon had not even talked about Elena for most of the evening. Mostly Damon had talked about Bonnie. Now Stefan stopped to think about both brothers had spent a lot of time talking about Bonnie and how her powers were growing. As a man Stefan couldn't help but notice the changes that had happened to Bonnie, her alabaster skin had a luminous quality to it now, her features had become more refined and though she hadn't grown in height her body had filled out and she was looking very feminine this combined with the power that radiated off her made for one very stunning red headed witch. Stefan thought that if he had never meet Elena then Bonnie would be just his sort of girl. But he had meet Elena and they had fallen in love and Bonnie was now one of his best friends. Stefan looked over at his brother who was obviously deep in thought.

Damon drained his glass and thought of his list and his brothers list. It had started out as a bit of fun. He could remember having the conversation with a woman who he was seeing many years ago when he was living in Hollywood. She had demanded that he be faithful and as a gesture had given him a top five pass. Damon had given his choices and then she got upset when she had found him bed with all five of the starlets pleasuring his naked body. He smiled at the memory of that night. His girlfriend had finished with him anyway but he didn't bother he carried on as normal.

His mind shifted to the present day. Damon sat there and thought about his brother's inclusion of Bonnie on his list. Bonnie was single and beautiful and she was one of his future sister – in – Laws best friends. Stefan didn't stand a chance but he could see why Stefan would include her in a list. She was beautiful before but since coming into her own both with her body and powers she was more beautiful than any A – lister. Damon had quite developed a soft spot for the little witch since he had rescued him and had fed her his blood.

The brothers looked at each other and decided to call it a night. Both brothers went to bed and dreamed. Stefan dreamed of a romantic evening besides the fire cuddled up on the sofa, watching a romantic movie, he wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her fiery red curls.

Damon was dreaming as well. He was in his room and she was in bed with him, straddling him and moaning. Her long red curls tickling his chest as she leaned forward to kiss him.

**I Hope that you still enjoy and review this, let me know what you think. The girls will arrive home in the next chapter. How will the brothers react? I am finding it difficult to write long chapters for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank those of you that have added this to their favourites. And those of you that have reviewed. It is nice when somebody takes there time to review and it is much appreciated. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know! Read on**

**PS: I own nothing**

**Top five – Chapter Three**

There was no chance of the boarding house running out of hot water the next morning. Stefan had woken up with very mixed feelings. Part of him really enjoyed his dream last night; though he loved Elena with his whole being it was hard that she was so possessive over his brother. He always felt like he was competing with Damon for Elena even when they were alone together. But with Bonnie even if it was only in his dreams he felt like the most important person in the world. Bonnie had the gift of making somebody feel that they were the most important person in the world and that you were the soul recipient of her attention. Stefan's thoughts wondered back out of his day dream and his body wondered into a very cold shower.

In the other wing of the boarding house Damon was waking up with a smile on his face he was nearly happy, what would have completed the perfect morning is if he had woken up with his little witch beside him and he could have demonstrated everything that had happened in his dream. Instead he woke up alone and in need of a very cold shower, though he did think that a cold shower would be a waste. Maybe he should just put on some jogging bottoms and head into the woods and see if some pretty young jogger would ease the problem and supply him with breakfast at the same time. He scrubbed that idea when he realised that he might miss the girl's arrival back. That was it decided. A cold shower it was and then time to dress for operation upset Stelena and operation get Bonnie.

The car doors slammed as 3 very giggly girls got out of the car. Meredith had been driving, Elena in the front and Bonnie in the back. Their choice of retro 80's pop had them laughing and singing all the back. The valosaraptor sister hood was as strong as ever. Elena saw Stefan and threw herself at him kissing him all over his face, Stefan laughed "if that's after one night imagine a whole week!" Elena smiled "It will never be that long" Elena stepped back and Bonnie threw her arms around Stefan and gave him a big hug, Stefan tentively put his arms around Bonnie but he put his nose to her hair and neck and gently sniffed. It was such a slight movement know one should of notice but Damon did and Meredith was looking at him funny, both Bonnie and Elena were blissfully unaware at what had just happened. "Stefan, thank you so, we had such a great time" Bonnie bubbled along. Stefan held on for just a second longer than he should and returned to being a gentleman. "It was a pleasure Bonnie"

Meredith walked over to him and smiled; Stefan and Meredith shared a half hug and walked into the house. Damon came out of the shadows "well I see the sisterhood is home" Damon said. Elena turned to him with a thousand kilowatt smile. "Damon" she breathed. Damon walked up to the three girls and put himself in the middle. Damon casually slung his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and steered her into the house ignoring Elena, when they were inside they sat around the large kitchen table and the girls started to tell the boys about their time at the spa and there treatments that they had.

"Bonnie, I see they failed with you" Damon stated and Bonnie looked very hurt. Damon leaned forward and smiled "but they would fail, you were beautiful before you went, there was no way they were going to improve on that" Bonnie blushed, Meredith and Stefan rolled their eyes and Elena fumed, if anyone had paid any attention to her they would have seen the look of disgust on her face.

The five sat around the table catching up and talking about the summer that lay ahead of them, the girls decided that they would cook dinner and laughed as the cut and chopped for their evening meal. Damon made no secret that he was watching and admiring Bonnie. Stefan was steeling glances at Bonnie and Elena kept glancing at Damon, watching him watch Bonnie, she was so involved with watching Damon that she ignored Stefan nearly all together, through this little drama Meredith was keeping an eye on the three trying to figure out what was going on, with Damon that was easy. He was lusting after Bonnie. The other two she couldn't figure out. Bonnie was blissfully unaware of what was going on. As the five sat down to eat there was a mad rush for the seats next to Bonnie. Bonnie ended up between the two brothers.

Bonnie asked if someone could pass her the olive oil both Damon and Stefan rushed to reach for it both missing as Meredith passed it to Bonnie. The girls all looked at the brothers wondering what was going on. When Bonnie asked for the parmesan for her pasta again both boys reached for it and Stefan got there first, Bonnie smiled and thanked him. Then Bonnie asked for the black pepper, this time Damon got there first. Bonnie was almost afraid when she wanted the water jug and looked pleadingly at Meredith she smiled and passed Bonnie a glass Damon and Stefan both reached for the water jug at the same time.

"I've got it brother" Said Damon through gritted teeth

"No I've got it" said Stefan in a growl

They both stood up fighting over the water jug, glaring and growling at each other. As they tussled for the water jug it suddenly slipped and drenched one of the girls...

**I hope you enjoyed this. It might be a couple of days before I can update as I have to boring things like go to work and study! But please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am really not happy with this chapter. I have had a lot on my mind and it is just not flowing like I want it to. Just to let you know this will not be DBS it will be DB only. I just needed Stefan to shock Damon into realising that he liked Bonnie. Stefan just has a temporary crush on Bonnie that I am hoping will go away!**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**TOP FIVE – Chapter 4**

Elena gasped as the whole jug of iced water went over her head, Damon thrust the jug at Stefan and smiled innocently, Meredith and Bonnie were trying to hold back the laughter at the slight before them and Stefan just looked at Elena stunned.

"What the hell is going on here" shouted Elena as she stood up and stormed out of the kitchen with Stefan following behind her still holding on to the water jug calling "Elena my lovely little love" the laughter erupted from the three in the kitchen and followed Elena and Stefan up the stairs.

Meredith turned to Bonnie and Damon, and fixed them with a stern gaze "so what is going on?"

Bonnie looked completely blank and Damon did his best innocent look.

"I thought it was just an accident" said Bonnie completely unaware of the underlying current in the room. Meredith believed Bonnie as she just wasn't capable of lying. Damon on the other hand!

Damon sat there looking at Meredith. She freaked him out sometimes with her direct glare.

"Mere what do you mean?" asked Damon with his puppy dog eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean Damon and I will get to the bottom of it" Meredith said and Damon had no doubt that she would get answers.

UPSTAIRS

Stefan finally put the water jug down on top of the dresses as he entered the room that he shared with Elena. Elena had grabbed a towel from the en- suite bathroom and was trying to dry off her long blond hair. She stormed into the bed room and stared at Stefan.

"Stefan what the hell was going on at dinner? You and Damon were fighting to get Bonnie's attention"

Stefan blushed but there was no way that he was going to let Elena know about the conversation that he and Damon had the previous night. Stefan knew that it was just a harmless fantasy and that he was in love with Elena. Stefan realised that he had be quite for too long and that Elena was looking at him with a quizzical expression on her face. Stefan put his face in his hands and rubbed his face and looked at Elena

"My lovely little love, I was just trying to protect Bonnie, I think that Damon is planning something"

Elena smiled at Stefan and wrapped her arms around him "Stefan it's just like you to think of others" she whispered in his ear as she kissed him.

BACK IN THE KITCHEN

Meredith and Bonnie had started to clean up and Damon had vanished as soon as there was work to be done as normal.

"Bonnie, what do you think was going on at Dinner?" Meredith asked.

"Mere I have no idea what you are talking about" Bonnie looked at Meredith with absolute innocents

"I was afraid of that" Meredith stated

"Why don't you explain?" Bonnie asked

"I will. I think that I need to make some coffee and we can talk"

They finished cleaning the kitchen, they could hear some noises coming from upstairs and figured that Elena had forgiven Stefan and they were making up. Damon had completely vanished. Meredith figured that he had gone to get a more mobile snack. They took the coffee pot into the sitting room at the boarding house and sunk into one of the welcoming over stuffed mismatched sofas that were in the room. Somebody had lit the fire and Meredith had guessed that it must have been Damon.

Bonnie curled up on the sofa, she could sense that Damon was nearby she didn't realise how close so she didn't say anything to Meredith.

"So explain to me what I missed at dinner" Bonnie asked

"Stefan and Damon were both trying to get you attention"

Bonnie's eyes widened "what do you mean?"

Damon sat in one of the window seats and observed Bonnie from the shadows of the sitting room, her pale skin warmed by the firelight, the glow turning her hair from red curls into a fiery halo, the refection of the firelight danced in her eyes as she looked at Meredith. Damon realised that he had never seen anyone that was as beautiful as Bonnie was inside and out.

Meredith looked at Bonnie; she knew her best friend was naive about boys but sometimes!

"Bonnie they both rushed to get the seat next to you at dinner, Stefan had a strange look when you hugged him earlier on and Damon has been watching you closely and let's not talk about the farce that went on at dinner!"

Bonnie really hadn't thought about it. She thought that they were just being nice. In the end Meredith realised that she wasn't going to get anywhere so she put an arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "I will figure it out" she stated and Damon had no question in his mind that she would and that maybe she could unwittingly help him.

**So... what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am still struggling with this so I hope that you will understand and be patient with me please.**

**Thank you for so many great reviews and those who have added this and me to alerts!**

**Just to let you know that whilst I was writing this I was listening to O.A.R. Love is worth the Fall. It is on the twilight soundtrack and I love it, not my normal! **

**Top Five – Chapter 5**

After Meredith and Bonnie had finished their coffee they headed off to bed shouting good night to Elena and Stefan as they went past the door. Meredith's room was next door to Stefan and Elena's and Bonnie was at the end of the corridor in-between Meredith's and Damon's. Bonnie was not happy that it was so close to Damon's, she was dreading that if he had meals on heals that she would have to listen to it! But Bonnie had loved this room as soon as Mrs Flowers had shown it to her. Mrs Flowers had decided that the girls and Matt needed their own rooms at the boarding house and had allocated them rooms. Elena shared Stefan's room; Matt's room was on the other side of Elena and Stefan's. It was a very masculine room, dark wood panelling and heavy antique oak furniture. Meredith's room was stylish and minimalist with pale wood furniture and pale colour fabrics. Bonnie's room was dominated by two main things the floor to ceiling windows that took up a whole wall overlooking Mrs Flowers beautiful garden and when the windows were open the smell of the flowers filled the room the second was a beautiful hand carved wooden bed. The bed was 6 foot wide with a canopy with heavy burgundy fabrics draped over it, the room had a fire place and next to the fire place was an overstuffed chintz armchair. All the bedrooms at the boarding house had en – suite bathrooms and Bonnie decided to head to hers and enjoy the claw footed bath tub before bed.

Bonnie ran the bath filling it with lavender scented bubbles. Lavender was meant to help with sleep with that and the warming feeling of the bath Bonnie hoped that it would keep away the nightmares that sometime invaded her sleep. She took her speakers and plugged in her iphone to play. She put the remote on the edge of the bath and eased herself into the copious amounts of bubbles.

She pressed play on the remote and the delicate sound of O.A.R Love is worth the fall drifted to her ears. Followed by Gin Wigmore's Easy come easy go. Bonnie felt the tension leave her body.

Damon's sensitive ears picked up the fact that his little witch had run a bath and judging but the soft music he could hear she was now relaxing in that bath. What Damon wouldn't give to be in that tub with her! Damon knew that the day would come soon that he would be in that tub with Bonnie. Before the fantastic four had invaded the boarding house Damon had considered picking the room that Bonnie was in but Mrs Flowers hadn't let him move and now he knew why. That room suited Bonnie. Time to put part of operation Bonnie into action

Damon grabbed his phone and dialled a number. He heard a slight shriek from Bonnie as her quite music had been interrupted by P!NK's Leave me alone. Damon was touched that she had given him he own ring tone. Of course he would have to get that changed to something more boyfriendish! He was thinking about that when he heard a grumpy "Damon what the hell do you want?"

Bonnie was just in a perfect state of relaxation when P!nk interrupted her! She pressed the remote and answered the phone hands free.

"Damon what the hell do you want?" barked Bonnie as soon as the words left her mouth Bonnie felt bad.

"Just checking that you are ok" Damon asked

Great now Bonnie felt even worse he was just being nice and she was being horrid to him. She sighed

"Do you need me to wash your back?" Damon said and Bonnie didn't feel guilty at all when she said

"Good night Damon" and pressed the end call button. She smiled to herself. She had always had a soft spot for the vampire. Her thoughts turned to her conversation with Meredith earlier on. What was going on with the brothers now Meredith had brought it up she knew something was up.

She climbed out of the bath and dried herself on one of the enormous soft towels that Mrs Flowers had left for her. She put thoughts of vampires, werewolves, witches and kitsune out of her mind and headed to the large bed. Bonnie lit the candle sconces that were on the headboard of the bed and drew the curtains that surrounded the bed. Bonnie felt warm and at home as she drifted off to sleep.

**Ok I know a short chapter but I needed it to get where I am going. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I know that this is a short chapter and I am really sorry but I am stuck! I can't think where to go next. I know where I want to go and I have the final chapter written. Just the bit in the middle causing problems! I also need to apologise for the delay in updating. I have had to work a lot lately. I don't think that I have ever gone so long before updating. **

**Top Five – Chapter 6**

Bonnie started to toss and turn in bed, quietly whimpering. Damon could hear her slight noises, moans and the constant turning in her bed making the mattresses squeak. It was so low that Meredith would not hear Bonnie and Stefan with his vegetarian diet wouldn't hear Bonnie.

Damon got up and pulled on some soft PJ bottoms that hung low on his hips, he didn't bother with a top. He opened his window and walked around the balcony to Bonnie's room. He would have to tell the little witch off for not locking her windows! Didn't she realise that all sorts of things could creep in. Things that defiantly went bump in the night.

Damon let himself in not making a sound and gently pulled the curtains aside that kept Bonnie cocooned from the world. She looked beautiful. Her red hair tussled and pale skin against the deep colour of the bedding. The candle that had burned in the sconces had long gone out. The heavy scent of lavender hit him; his little bird must be using it to help her sleep. Her beautiful face though was distorted with fear. Whatever she was dreaming about was frightening her. Damon sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed a curl out of her face. His cool hand brushing against the warm silky soft skin. Bonnie screamed. Sat up straight and looked at Damon. Bonnie was crying and flung herself at Damon. Damon wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she started to calm down. Bonnie's breathing started to return to normal, but her heart rate started to increase and she realised that Damon was shirtless and on her bed.

The door flung open and Elena who was pulling a rode around herself, Stefan who was pulling on a t shirt and Meredith in her practical Pj's entered. Stefan stalked over to the bed, the scene that the three of them were witnessing interesting. Damon half dress practically in Bonnie's bed and Bonnie dressed in purple tiny silk shorts and vest top set that Elena had brought her last birthday. Bonnie looked sexy.

"What the hell is going on Damon, what did you do?"

"Me! Nothing little brother. Bonnie was having a nightmare"

"Really" Stefan raised an eyebrow and went to gather up Bonnie in his arms. Bonnie backed away further into Damon's embrace.

Elena looked very cross, why was Stefan trying to hug Bonnie after a nightmare. Why did he care? Elena also was not happy when Bonnie moved deeper into Damon's embrace and that Damon was attempting to shield Bonnie from Stefan.

Meredith moved forward to take control of the situation. She sat down on the other side of Bonnie to Damon.

"Bon what happened?" Meredith asked gently

"I can't remember Mere" Bonnie said tearfully they all noticed that Bonnie subconsciously leaned into Damon. Damon's hand automatically went up to Bonnie's hair and started to smooth the wild curls. Bonnie relaxed even further.

Stefan glared at Damon. Elena glared at Stefan and then at Bonnie and Damon, Meredith cleared her throat and everyone looked at her

"It's late, I think we should all head to bed and let Bonnie get some sleep"

"Good idea" said Stefan

As they turned towards the Bonnie let out a little yelp, they turned around and looked

"You said go to bed" Damon said with his most innocent look all ready half way in bed with Bonnie.

Meredith sighed "I meant your own bed Damon"

"But I'm sure that Bonnie will feel safe with me close"

Bonnie turned her dark chocolate brown eyes on him "Damon you are close, your bedroom is next door"

Damon climbed out of bed, Meredith eyed him suspiciously. It wasn't like Damon to give in so easy.

Damon lent forward and kissed the top of Bonnie's head "sweet dream little one" he whispered just for her to hear. She smiled up at him. They all finally left Bonnie's bedroom and Bonnie tried to get back to sleep.

Out on the Landing Damon and Stefan were standing nose to nose. Hissing at each other. Elena stormed off to bed slamming her bedroom door only to open it a second later with a pillow and a sheet. "You know where the sofa is Stefan" Elena seethed then slammed the door again and shut it and you could hear the loud clunk as she locked it. Meredith just looked at the two brothers, neither had turned away from one another to see Elena's tantrum.

Meredith forced her way in between the two brothers. "Will one of you mind telling me what is going on?"

Damon just growled at Stefan "you make sure you keep my little witch out of your top five" with that he stormed into his bedroom slamming the door.

Meredith dragged her hand over her face suddenly feeling very tired. "Stefan what is going on?"

Stefan sighed and looked at Meredith "nothing Meredith" he walked down the hall picking up the pillow and sheet; he glanced at the closed locked door to his bedroom and headed for the sofa.

Meredith climbed into bed but the phrase kept rolling around in her mind "what top five?"

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please R&R it might spur me on to do the next chapter at the weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I am really sorry that this has taken so long to post. I have been trying to improve this chapter but failing so I hope that you enjoy it!**

**I always forget but I don't own the vampire diaries!**

**Top Five – Part 7**

Damon went back into his bedroom and lay on top of his bed, again listening for sounds from the little witch's bedroom. Bonnie was laid on her bed thinking about the dream and how when she was in Damon's arms he chased the dreams away. Bonnie was worried about going back to sleep she gently called Damon's name knowing that he would be the only one to hear her.

Damon could have sworn that he just heard Bonnie's soft voice calling him so he got out of bed and poked his head around her bedroom door.

"Bon" he whispered not wanting to wake her if she was asleep

"Damon, Come in" she whispered back. Damon entered her bedroom and quietly closed the door. He went over to her bed and drew back the heavy curtains.

"Can you stay with me tonight" Bonnie asked innocently

Damon broke into a wide smirk. This was better than he hoped for. Bonnie noticed the smirk and quickly corrected him "not like that! I just don't want to be alone and you chase away the bad dreams" Bonnie said.

Damon tempered his glee and climbed onto the bed pulling the heavy curtains behind.

"Ok no funny business" he agreed and got under the covers he pulled Bonnie to him, his arms around her as she buried her face into his naked chest inhaling the scent that was distinctly Damon. Damon noticed the rhythm of her breathing change as she fell into a deep sleep and for the first time in years Damon felt content and fell in to a restful sleep.

Downstairs on the sofa Stefan tossed and turned how could Elena kick him out of his own room, well there room. What had he done wrong? He had just tried to comfort a friend who had been frightened, a friend who had been in his brother's arms. Meredith came down the stairs.

"What's going on Stefan?" Meredith asked in her usual direct way.

"I'm not sure Meredith. A conversation between Damon and I when you were at the spa made me think about my feelings"

"You think that you're in love with Bonnie" direct and to the point as always thought Stefan

"Yes" he answered simply

"God you are stupid Stef" Meredith answered, Stefan looked up at her from where he was lying on the sofa. She was sitting crossed legged on the arm chair.

"Stef you lost Elena for a while and Bonnie did an amazing thing for you letting you contact Elena through her and she gave you some special moments, some intimate moments when you had thought that you had lost Elena forever, you are bound to feel something for her, you have just mixed it up after being away and your relationship with Damon is naturally competive and now Damon is in love with Bonnie you now think you are. You need to sit back and think" Meredith said and got up.

"I'm going to make myself a hot milk and you have some serious thinking to do Stef" Meredith said walking past him dropping a kiss on his head.

Stefan lay on the sofa and realised that Meredith had told him the truth again, as always blunt and to the point! Stefan thought a lot about Damon and Bonnie, they were an odd couple but they worked and Stefan could see that now. He would make it up to Elena and find a way to say sorry to Bonnie and thank you to Meredith.

The next morning Stefan was up early, the sofa was very uncomfortable. Stefan's first task this morning was to take Bonnie a cup of tea in bed and say sorry for how he had been acting. He knocked on the door and heard no answer; he could hear Bonnie's steady breathing. She must still be asleep. He put the tea down on her bedside table and pulled the curtain back. There was Bonnie a mass of red curls in bed with his brother. He could see that they looked naked!

"DAMON" Stefan shouted

Bonnie and Damon started awake. Damon sat up in the bed pulling Bonnie with him, as the duvet slipped down Stefan could see that Damon was wearing bottoms and Bonnie was still in her silk shorts and top. Damon could see Stefan looking at Bonnie and yanked the cover up over both of them still keeping his arms around Bonnie.

"Stefan what the hell do you think you are doing?" Damon asked Stefan keeping his voice low and clam. Before he could answer Meredith and Elena burst in.

"Again!" Meredith said exasperated witnessing a scene reminisant of the previous evening only this time Bonnie and Damon were in bed with one another.

"There in bed together!" Said Elena

"Well observant there aren't we blondie" said Damon, Bonnie sighed and Damon pulled her closer.

"We are not ready to get up yet, take you little drama's elsewhere. We had a late night" Damon said with his signature smirk. Bonnie yawned on cue and Meredith looked at the two pulling Elena and Stefan out the door with her and closing it. Damon and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled burrowing down under the covers and dosing off to sleep.

Downstairs Elena, Meredith and Stefan were discussing the two upstairs

"What the hell was that, We have to put an end to this before it starts" Elena fumed, she then rounded on Stefan " and what the hell do you think that you were doing in there" she raged at him.

"I was taking Bonnie a cup of tea to apologise, and I wanted to talk to her about Damon" Stefan answered

"And you couldn't do that in say the kitchen instead of her bedroom" Elena said her voice rising to a shout at the end. Meredith couldn't help but smile at the last comment

"What's so funny?" asked Elena

"I don't know, this whole situation maybe?" Meredith quirked an eyebrow " we are arguing because a couple of consenting adults decided to spend the night together and they didn't approve it with their friends first! Look at it from a different point of view and stop interfering in their lives and sort you own out. I never thought that I would agree with Damon but it's too early for all this. Go back to bed TOGETHER and talk this out. I'm going back to bed and will see you at a reasonable time for breakfast" Meredith turned and walked away

Stefan and Elena watched her go and Stefan held his hand out to Elena they went back to their bedroom to talk things out.

**I really hope that I haven't disappointed you with this chapter. I am slightly disappointed with it but please let me know what you think**


	8. Retirement

Retirement

I am so sorry but I am unable to complete Top Five. I am retiring from writing fan fiction. My muse has got up and left me.

Thank you so much to everyone for your support and loyalty. Every message brought a smile to my face. Thank you to everyone that added either my stories or me to their favourites.

I am going to continue reading and reviewing so keep writing!

I will now bow out. Thank you very much

Sarah x

Ps. if anyone would like to take up Top Five I will happily give you my support! Just PM me and I will help any way I can.


	9. ADOPTED

Hi

I am thrilled to say that this Fic has now been adopted by the wonderful Freefallinginlove. Please go and check it out. The original chapters are being edited and improved on.

I am very grateful that this has been adopted and please give your support to Freefallinginlove, I can't wait to see where it ends up.

I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who not only supported this Fic but all the others that I have written. I am sure that my retirement isn't permanent (I hope not anyway!)

Thanks again for reading and I am sure you will enjoy the new improved version!

Jimi x x

PS: to the anonymous reviewer that called me Stupid, how many fics have you written?


End file.
